Under the Scotsman's Kilt
by TequilaKiss
Summary: ONESHOT [COMPLETE]...I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath there kilt...


Title: Under A Scotsman's Kilt

Type: Songfic

Author: TequilaKiss

Disclaimer: The song "Under A Scotsman's Kilt" by Irish Drinking Songs, and the characters/setting belongs to JK Rowling.

Reason behing this fic: Well, there really isn't any "reason" per say. It's more of an excuse. lol I just came back from babysitting my little cousin's about two hours ago, and this is my cousin's favorite song. So I pictured Lav and Parvati pulling this stunt, because they really are the only ones who could pull it off. The Scot isn't anyone in particular, although it would due everyone well to imagine Draco Malfoy in the kilt...with no shirt..goes off in a daze

A/N: The _Italics _are the song lyrics and the normal writing is the fic...

So carrying on, please read and enjoy this fic. Comments and constructive critism welcome!

_Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left the bar one evening there_

_And one could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share_

_He fumbled round 'till he could no longer keep his feet_

_And he stumbled to the grass to sleep beside the street_

The young Scot tumbled from the sky, landing firmly on his arse, and continued to bounce a few feet before coming to an abrubt halt, face first. Weakly pushing himself up, and seated himself on his arse, and groaned in pain. Swiping at the mud, covering his face, he blicked a few times and took in his surrondings.

Tents were all over the place. At first he had no idea where he was and wasn't sure if it was a Muggle habitat, or Wizarding. A shout from above caused him to look up and confirmed it was a Wizarding area. Three or four young teens were on brooms, and passing a bright red quaffle to each other.

He grabbed his head as the pain suddenly kicked in. The beer from Muggle bar had done him no good at the Scots party. An older fellow had given him a portkey, after he had to pay a few galleons and told him to name a place and the portkey would take him there. Due to his drunken state, he must have mispronounced the Vidditch Vord Cup, a shabby shack of a motel.

He drunkenly stood up and made his way a patch of spare grass between two large green mounds which he assumed were the Irish's tents and stretched himself out. Sleep took him in a matter of minutes, and everything went black.

_About that time two young and lovely just tappin by_

_One said to the other with a twinkle in her eye_

_See young sleeping Scotsman_

_So strong and handsome build_

_I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath there kilt_

The young Scot had barely fallen asleep, when two 14 year old, English girls came walking up the path. The taller one of the two, her hair plaited perfectly, and her Asian features sharp, was talking animatedly to the blonde next to her. The blonde's hair hung to mid-back, tied back with a blue silk ribbon, and her bright green eyes were shining with the excitment of gossip.

The blonde interrupted her friend, and pointed at the young Scot's man, with a mischevious twinkle in her eye.

"_See young sleeping Scotsman, so strong and handsome build? I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt..." The darker girl agreed whole-heartedly, with her won twinkle in her eye. _

_They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman_

_Quiet as could be_

_Lifted up his Kilt an inch so they could see_

_And there behold for them to view beneath his Scottish skirt_

_Was nothing more than god engraced him with upon his birth_

They tip-toed quietly up to the Scot's feet, and knelt down. The blonde lifted up his kilt just an inch, and they glanced under quickly. Grins spread on both of their faces, while naughty images went through each other there heads.

_They marveled for a moment_

_Then one said we must be gone_

_Lets leave a present for our friend before we move along_

_As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon tied into a bow_

_Around the bonnie star the Scots kilt did lift and show_

Parvati told Lavender, they must be gone for he would soon awake, and with a sad look in her eyes, Lavender agreed. Parvati made to get up but Lavender said, "I wish to leave him a...present. This way he'll know we were here." The naughty look in her eye told Parvati it would be best if she stayed, and so she knelt down her friend and watched.

Lavender pulled a blue silk ribbon from her hair, allowing it to flow freely down her back, and looked a Parvati.

"Lift his kilt..careful."

Parvati carfully lifted the up kilt, and held it while Lavender carefully slowly began to spread the young Scots legs. Once she finished, she gave Parvati a sly grin, and ducked down, hands going up the kilt. Her hands were removed a few minutes later, and a large grin plastered on her face. Parvati looked under the kilt, and had to bite her lip to prevent her from laughing.

_Now the Scotsman woke to natures call_

_And stumbled towards a tree_

_Behind the bush he lifts his kilt_

_And god says what he sees_

_In and a startled voice he heard_

_A voice he says to whats before his eyes_

_Lad I don't no where you've been but I see you won first prize_

The two girls had been gone away from all of an hour when the young Scot awoke to natures call. He stumbled to the nearest tree, and found it to be surronded by men giong about their business. He'd barely just lifted his kilt before a voice to his side, remarked, " _Lad, I don't know where you've been; But I see you won first prize."_


End file.
